


Invaluable

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, JWP 2014 practice prompt, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't put a price on such loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invaluable

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP Practice Prompt #1 (A Mysterious Message) on Watson's Woes.

_As you value your life or your reason, keep away from the moor._

A friendly warning, Holmes had deduced, but a warning nonetheless.

Yet any lingering trepidation in my heart was suddenly dispelled like morning mist by the sun when Holmes spoke of my worth as a true compatriot. My hand was warmed by Sir Henry's grateful handshake, and my spirit by my companion's recommendation. I gladly accepted the call to adventure without hesitation.

It was not that I thought my life--or reason--valueless. It was that I valued Holmes' esteem, and the well-being of a new friend, more.


End file.
